riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Porucznik Artemidy/Cześć, zachęcam do głosowania!
Jako że za niedługo będziemy mogli głosować na bloga 2015 to zachęcam żebyście na mnie głosowali. Zgłosiłam swoje opowiadanie ,,(fan-fiction) Ratując Olimp'. Jeśli nie chce się wam czytać 4 rozdziały (to musisz być prawdziwym leniem xD) albo jeśli już nie pamiętacie tego dokładnie to zapraszam do krótkiego podsumowania. Prolog. ,,''Otworzyłam oczy. Nic mi to nie dało. Nadal widziałam tylko białą mgłę. ,,Gdzie jestem?'' to pytanie cały czas chodziło po moich myślach. Jedyne co pamiętałam to moje imię. Laura. Nie znałam swojego nazwiska. Tak było na początku. Ale potem mgła zaczeła się przerzedać. Wszystko zaczeło mi się przypominać. Laura Manson. 19 lat. Córka Ateny, bogini mądrości . Półbogini. Miejsce zamieszkania : Long Island. Dokładnie tak jakbym przeglądała swój dowód osobisty. Po chwili już wiedziałam kim jestem. Albo mi się wydawało albo w tej przenikliwej bieli jaka mnie otaczała widziałam zarsysy czyjeś twarzy. - Łap oddech, łap oddech- wołał ktoś koło mnie. -UŁYCH-wydałam z siebie odgłos duszącej się foki. -Odycha!!!-krzyknął jakiś człowiek. Ostatecznie biel odeszła, ale znów ją zobaczyłam. Wnerwiłam się. Dopiero gdy ktoś zawiesił nade mną głowę, byłąm w stanie stwierdzić że biel którą widziałam była sufitem. -Nareszcie się obudziłaś, śpiąca królewno.- powiedział człowiek który zawiesił nade mną głowę. Próbowałam wstać. Oj-zdąrzyłam tylko powiedzieć zanim zemdlałam. Zanim ''''znowu' zemdlałam. Rozdział 1. Fragment ,,-Czekaj,czekaj nie podnoś się bo znowu zemdlejesz Laura.-Oczy mnie piekły kiedy wreszcie dojrzałam mojego rozmówce. Stwierdziłam że jest to blondyn w białym kitlu i z słuchawkami na ramieniach.-Kim jestem?-szukałam odpowiedzi na drenczonę mnie pytanie- Teraz to nie jest ważne. Spróbój wstać, może uda nam się wszystko wytłumaczyć za chwile. Na razie najważniejsze rzeczy to fakt że jestem Will Solace a ty jesteś Laura Manson.- To akurat pamiętam- powiedziałam próbując się podnieść- gdzie jestem?- W obozie herosów kochana. Kogoś czeka tu niezły łomot!- spojrzałam w bok. Dziewczyna o czarnych włosach i krwistoczerwonym ubraniu stała koło mojej kozetki wymachując mieczem.- A ty kim jesteś?-Clarise La Rue, córka Aresa. Ale nie gadaj że mnie nie pamiętasz księżniczko. Kto mnie tak miesiąc temu załatwił co? Zniknełaś kochaniutka.- odpowiedziała dziewczyna przymrużając oczy.-Clarise idź stąd. To nie miejsce dla tych twoich sekatorów. Jim wyprowadź ją!-powiedział Will- Jak świesz nazywać mój miecz ....aaaaa!!!-wrzasneła kiedy porwał ją olbrzymi cyklop najwyraźniej nazywanego Jimem'' Rozdział 2. Fragment ,,Thalia stała pod drzewem czając się na dzika. Była właśnie na polowaniu, sama ponieważ reszta łowczyń oprawiała skóry. Napięła już łuk celując prosto w dzika gdy nagle przed nią pojawił się Jason w iryfonie. ,,Hej!'' krzyknął a dzik natychmiast uciekł. Thalia została z napiętym łukiem celując prosto w Jasona. -Yhh.- odetchnęła. Zawiesiła sobie łuk przez ramię. - Co się znowu stało? - odgarnęła czarne włosy - Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy Thalia. Mogłabyś przyjechać do obozu na parę dni? - Jasne bracie. Mogę sobie tak po prostu wziąść urlop kiedy jestem najbardziej potrzebna. Nie! To nie będzie takie proste. Moja pani poprosiła mnie o upolowanie jednego głupiego dzika. Szukałam w tym lesie dzika przez tydzień a teraz kiedy go znalazłam ty mi przeszkodzieś!!!- zdenerwowała się Thalia. Zamilkła na chwilę. - Będę dzisiaj wieczorem. Kocham cię braciszku.- i przerwała połączenie.'' Rozdział 3. Fragment ,,Laura siedziała pod sosną Thalii. To tu ją znaleziono. Nadal pamiętała niewiele, ale przynajmniej wiedziała kim jest. Bała sie o Annabeth. Bała sie że coś źle wywnioskowała. Bała się że dzieje sie coś złego. Ale kto się nie bał? Półbogowie uczą się ukrywać strach. Ale Laura nie wiedziała tyle co inni półbogowie. Ona wiedziała tylko troszkę. Mało. Ale może właśnie to ją chroniło? Laura już nie wiedziała co myśleć. Nie wiedziała czy chcę wiedzieć. Wydawało jej się że nie chciałaby nic ''wiedzieć. Skuliła się. Zaczynało się robić zimno. Thalia pewnie już szukała Almateji. Ale co się działo z Annabeth? Tego nikt nie wiedział. I jaki bóg, i po co porywał półbogów? Czemu Olimp milczy? To wszystko zapowiadało kolejną wielką wojnę. Ale z czym...? Wojna Tytanów, Wojna z Ziemnią. Laura najbardziej bała się że to oznacza wojnę z Niebem. Uranos był jeszczę gorszy od Gai. Okrutny. Ale jeśli zejdzie na ziemię by nas pokonać... to daje możliwość zabicia go owiele łatwiej. Lecz Uranos nie jest głupi. Ale to nie jest pewne, żeby on chciał atakować. Ani żeby się budził. Można mieć tylko nadzieje że to nie on. Kiedy zrobiło się już naprawdę zimno, Laura poszła do swojego domku. Rozłożyła się wygodnie na łóżu i kiedy tylko jej głowa spoczęła na poduszce zasnęła. A zaśnięcie jak zwykle oznaczało sny. Rozdział 4. Fragment ,,Annabeth szła już od 4 godzin i nadal nie znalazła miejsca gdzie można się zatrzymać na noc. Zapadał już zmrok. Wycieńczona usiadła na jakimś kamieniu. Nie miała wody ani nic do jedzenia. Tylko głupie widły. Nie miała dużo czasu na dostanie się do Obozu. Potwory zaraz zaczną swoją wyjątkową aktywność. Trzeba zrobić sobie jakieś prowizoryczne schronienie. Wstała. Jednak zanim zdążyła sie ruszyć, na niebie coś przykuło jej uwagę. Było czarne i zbilżało się do niej coraz bardziej. Po chwili przybrało zarys wielkiego ptaka. A przynajmniej mogłoby być ptakiem gdyby nie kopyta. Zostawała tylko jedna opcja. Pegaz. Zwierzę opadło łagodnie parę metrów przed nią. Podgalopowało. Na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech. O ile konie umieją się uśmiechać. - Mroczny!?- krzyknęła ucieszona. Koń odparł radosnym rżeniem. Wskoczyła na jego grzbiet. Już za chwilę miała się spotkać z Percy'm. Trzymała się kurczowo grzywy. Podlecieli do góry. Umierała ze szczęścia. Koń pędem ciął niebo. Ale to nie mogło się tak dobrze skończyć. Lina zacisnęła się na szyji konia. Rżenie. Kolejne liny krępujące skrzydła. Spadanie w dół. Koń wierzgał tak bardzo iż spadła z jego grzbietu. Spadała.'' OK, teraz czas by spisać podsumowanie. Rozdział 1- Laura budzi się w Obozie Herosów. Spotyka tam Will'a. Potem okazuje się że miała jakiś konflikt z Clarisse. Potem razem z Willem rozwiązują zagadkę łączącą zaginięcia. Potem Will chwali ją za mądrość i idą spotkać się z Jasonem. Rozdział 2- Jest on z perspektywy Thalii. Najpierw poluje ona na dzika a potem dostaje wiadomość od Jasona. Dowiaduje się że musi iść na misję odnalezienia Almateji. Następnie udaje się do Annabeth której nie ma, stwierdza więc że Ann jest u Percy'ego. Kiedy tam się wybiera spotyka ją przykra niespodzianka Rozdział 3- Thalia dowiaduje się o zaginięciu Annabeth. Wyrusza dokładnie wiedząc co ma zrobić. Musi odnaleźć Annabeth. Pojawiają się rozdziały Annabeth. Została ona uprowadzona przez ...... Trafia na farmę państwa Albertsów i spotyka Julię. Po paru problemach z łacińską wiedzą dziewczynki zabiera widły i odchodzi. Teraz czas na Laurę. Siedzi ona pod sosną Thalii rozmyślając o tym jak tu trafiła. Kiedy zaczęło się robić zimno poszła do swojego domku i przyśnił jej sie zły sen o... Rozdział 4- Mrocznym. Tutaj się o tym dowiadujemy. Na początku mamy zmęczoną Annabeth do której przychodzi wybawienie. Niestety, w chwili największego szczęścia wszystko zaczyna sie psuć. Mrocznego łapią kłusownicy a Annabeth spada. Thalia znajduje dziwnego człowieka który powiadamia ją o Almateji. Thalia wybiera się więc na Olimp by spotkać się z... kozą. Laurze przyśniła się Annabeth która spadła z Mrocznego. Jej największe obawy potwierdził raport Percy'ego. No to mam nadzieję że zagłosujecie na mnie... no tak bo jak tego nie zrobicie to...... się uśmiechnę!!!!! xD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach